London Buses Route G1
London Buses route G1 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Streatham and Shaftesbury Estate, it is operated by London General. History Route G1 commenced operation on 5 August 1988 between Tooting Broadway and Furzedown Rectory Lane via St. Marcilly Road - Wandsworth Common North Side - St John's Hill - St John's Road - Northcote Road - Belleville Road - Bolingbroke Grove - Nightingale Road - Bellvue Road - Burntwood Lane - Aboyne Road - St Georges Court ( double run ) - Garratt Lane - Fountain Road - Cranmer Terrace - St George's Hospital ( doube run both directions) - Garratt Lane - Mitcham Road - Tooting Broadway as Monday to Saturday service. The route was initially operated by Wandsworth Health Authority from their Streathram (AK) garage using MCW Metroriders. In 1989, the route was extended from Furzedown to Streatham St Leonards Church. In 1990, the route was extended from Streatham St Leonards Church to Streatham Garage. In March 1992, the allocation was transferred to Norwood (N) garage. In August 1992, the route was withdrawn between St John's Hospital and St John's Hill. At the same time, the route was diverted at St Leonards Church to run via Royal Circus to Norwood Garage and was revised to double run via Springfield Hospital. In December 1992, the Clapham Junction terminus was changed from St John's Hill to Meyrick Arms. In 1995, the route was retained by South London. At the same time, the route was extended from Clapham Junction to Shaftesbury Estate, withdrawn between St Leonars Church to Norwood Garage, diverted instead to Streatham Station and a Sunday service was introduced. In 1997, the allocation was transferred to Thornton Heath (TH) garage. On 19 September 1998, the route passed to Limebourne operating from their Battersea (QB) garage with Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Darts introduced. On 29 April 2000, the route was extended along Streatham High Road from Streatham Garage to the junction with Green Lane. In July 2001, the route was included in the sale of Limebourne to Connex. In January 2002, the route was converted to low floor operation using Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. In January 2004, the allocation was transferred to Battersea (QB) garage and the Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs were replaced by Alexander ALX200 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 26 February 2004, the route was included in the sale of Connex to Travel London. On 30 April 2005, the route was retained by Travel London with brand new Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. In October 2006, the allocation was transferred to Beddington Cross (BC) garage. In 2008, the route was rerouted via Latchmere Road instead of Eland Road southbound in Battersea In May 2009, the route was included in the sale of Travel London to Abellio London. On 1 May 2010, the route passed to London General from their Waterside Way (PL) garage using Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs, the route was diverted in both directions direct via Northcote Road instead of Bolingbroke Grove and was diverted between Tooting Broadway and St. George's Hospital via Tooting High Street and Blackshaw Road instead Garratt Lane. On 2 May 2015, the route was retained by London General with brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts introduced. In February 2017, the Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Dart SLFs were reintroduced alongside the existing Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts. In September 2017, the route was converted back to full Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart operation. On 10 August 2019, the allocation was transferred to Stockwell (SW) garage. The route will be retained by London General from 2 May 2020 Current Route Route G1 operates via these primary locations: *Hermitage Lane *Streatham Station *Tooting Broadway Station *St George's Hospital *Springfield Hospital *Wandsworth Common Station *Clapham South Station *Clapham Junction Station *Shaftesbury Estate Wickersley Road External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) G1